


Like you Do

by EmotionsofInk



Series: Edge of paradise [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Kissing, LCS champions!, M/M, but a happy ending, celebrating the win, little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: {Drunken love confessions are probably not the best way to go about finally admitting the feelings you have for your team-mate.}





	Like you Do

**Author's Note:**

> A little celebration piece for the fourth-peat for Liquid! This was inspired by all the little back and forth between Nicolaj and Peter lately, as well as even the team getting in on it. I also have been wanting to write something about Nicolaj's wrist injury, so that plays a small part in this too :D

“Yes, we know you love us Peter, you don’t have to keep saying it.” Nicolaj’s comment was followed by chuckles from the rest of the team as Peter pouted at him, hanging off the midlaner in a way that looked like he would fall in Nicolaj decided to push him away. “What I think you need to do, is call it a night and prepare yourself for the hangover you’re going to have in the morning.”

“No,” Peter wined, drawing out the word as he clung to his teammate, “You don’t understand, I don’t just love you, I love you, like, a lot, like, in the actual way you love people.” His words mumbled all together as he said it fast, still looking pouty as his team just shook their heads at him. “Why won’t you understand?”

“I think you just need some rest and then tomorrow you can tell us all how much you love us, but you can do it whilst sober, alright?” Nicolaj sighed, the words hitting something in his heart that he didn’t realize was there

They had already made plans to all stay over-night at the training facility where they were having the private and what was supposed to be quiet evening with just them. Peter had apparently forgotten about the quiet part; they had set up one some of the smaller rooms so that they could spend the night here. It was about call it a night.

“No, no I’m not going anywhere, not yet – not you need to know you…”

“Come on Peter, you’re really not making…!”

Nicolaj’s words were suddenly cut off by Peter spinning around and grabbing him, crashing his lips onto him so forcibly that Nicolaj stumbled backwards slightly, running into the couch they had been sitting on just a few moments ago. Nicolaj went to place his hands back on the couch to steady himself but found that Peter had taken hold of both his hands in one of his, pressing them tightly between the two of them while Peter’s other hand was curled around his neck.

The air fell silent, the rest of the team staring in shock as Peter pulled out of the kiss, keeping the proximity with Nicolaj and breathing out deeply as he did so. Nicolaj, stood shocked, staring, not sure what to say or even to react. 

“Peter, I…”

“That, that is what I mean when I said it – that, you weren’t getting what I meant.” Peter whispered softly, staying where he was even though Nicolaj seemed to be trying to pull away. He tilted his head, looking at Nicolaj in confusion. “You don’t look… do you not…”

“I think…” Nicolaj’s voice shock slightly as he went to pull himself away from Peter, managing to free one of his hands and place it on Peter’s lip as the ADC went to kiss him. “I think you need to go to bed.”

“But you need to know, I need, it’s not just…”

“I know – thanks for that – but you need to just stand back and…” Nicolaj breathed out deeply as Peter just pouted, suddenly surging forward and crushing him in a hug. A large blush crossed his face and he couldn’t help but glance over at to the rest of the team, who looked just as shocked as he felt. “Okay, okay Peter, you can let me go – I know now, I understand.”

“But you don’t feel the same way right, I can tell how you’re trying to get me to leave, I can tell.”

“I’m telling you to leave because I don’t want to have this conversation whilst your drunk.”

“Come on kid,” It was Impact that said this, and between him and Jake they managed to peel Peter off Nicolaj, managing to take him, still muttering to himself about loving them all, to one of the small rooms they had set up for them to sleep.

Core slowly made his way over to Nicolaj, who was standing still in shock. “Nicolaj… is there anything I can do?” He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, glad to see that Nicolaj didn’t pull it away, he seemed to lean into the touch instead. “I’m sorry we left you out to dry like that – I have never seen Peter like that before.”

“It was certainly unexpected; I mean he’s always been a loud drunk but… last I checked he wasn’t a romantic.”

“Are you okay with it? I don’t want to push on something sensitive, but you and Peter, are very close.”

“You think?”

“I don’t mean to be forward, but you care about him like that too, don’t you?”

He laughed at this, “Am I that obvious?” As his laugh Impact and Jake came back in the room, and Nicolaj turned immediately to them. “Let me guess, he was completely out of it as soon as he was in bed.”

“Yup, was complaining all the way up to that,” Jake sighed, looking Nicolaj up and down. “You?”

“I’m going to go to bed myself, maybe I can actually have a proper conversation in the morning or maybe he won’t remember a single thing… either way, I need sleep for a conversation that could destroy me.”

“Nicolaj…”

He just shook his head, offered them a small smile and a wave before turning and making his way into another room. His mind whirled, his heart panged, and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He loved Peter, he did, he cared about him more than he thought possible, but he didn’t know if he could cope. He knew Peter well enough that he tended to just let go when he had been drinking, that sometimes he was a completely different person. Nicolaj couldn’t deal with it all being a lie.

**x-x-x**

The team moved into the training facilities main lounge room to see Nicolaj sitting alone on one of the couches, looking like he hadn’t slept much, coffee in hand, mumbling softly to himself as he swirled the liquid around in his cup. Giving each other a worried look they moved over to him.

“Hey – how are you holding up this morning?”

“I…” Nicolaj looked up and sighed, not sure how he should answer Jake’s question. “I don’t know, I’m… confused, kind of scared but… but in the same way, I’m kind of… hopeful. I know, believe me I know that sounds stupid because Peter is a completely different person when drunk.”

“It’s not stupid at all, how much you both care about each other is obvious…. Almost annoyingly so.”

Nicolaj laughed at this, tilting his head towards his toplaner, “You think so?”

“Yeah, I think it’s okay to be hopeful, but if it was me… I would be angry more than anything.”

“Anger? There is a bit of that too I guess, it all depends on what… what he says.” At this point, Nicolaj blushed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath. “I could well be preparing myself for ruin…”

“If that happens, he is an idiot…” Core grinned, “Well, you know more than normal.”

The team had a chuckle at this and then the conversation turned to other things, about where they would be going to practice for worlds, small things that they hoped to do before it and what the were looking forward to. After a while, the doors to the room once again opened and Peter made his way through the doors.

“Oh, this just isn’t fair,” The ADC muttered as he made his way over to them. “Why do I get a fucking headache and you all look like you’re fine and happy.”

“Well maybe we didn’t get completely and utterly smashed.”

Peter huffed at this, rolling his eyes as he collapsed in the seats next to Nicolaj, not noticing the way that the midlaner seemed to shift uneasily like this. “Hey one of us had to celebrate with style.” He leaned further back into the seat and rubbed his forehead as if it would help get rid of the headache he now had. “Ugh my head.”

“You only have yourself to blame for that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, rub it in. Man, I just hope I didn’t do anything stupid.”

The air in the room immediately changed and the team noticed that Nicolaj seemed to tense up at this, he even moved slightly away from Peter, even getting to his feet as he spoke. “Really, and why would you say that?”

Peter laughed, “Are you kidding, I was beyond drunk last night – as if everything I did was perfect and proper, it would help if I remembered something, anything.” He blinked when he noticed that Nicolaj had moved away and watched as the midlaner wrapped his arms around himself, holding his wrist carefully. “You are all acting like I did something horrible.”

“Oh, that is not a good start to the conversation,” Impact wrinkled his nose in annoyance, “You probably should just…” He glanced over at Nicolaj who suddenly looked like he both wanted to hit Peter and ran out of the room at the same time. “Stop while your ahead, maybe remember something….”

“Oh, as if I would want to, we all know by now that when I’m drunk, I’m not myself.” He shook his head, “I mean yeah, I probably did something really stupid.”

Jake cringed at this, while beside him Impact swore in Korean. “Oh – no, abort, abort…”

“I mean who really means what they say when they’re drunk… right?” Peter laughed, but it dies when he notices the looks on his team-mates faces, “Ah, did I… what did I?”

“You really should have stopped while you were ahead Peter,” Core sighed, “You have just…. ah how does it go, dug deeper into a hole.”

“I what?”

Nicolaj finally spoke at this, “You were throwing the L word around a lot last night.”

“L, I mean yeah – that’s true, what you think I don’t love you guys, that silly, I do, I mean I don’t know why we would be talking about such things.”

“Oh, it wasn’t the team that you were focusing the word on.” Jake narrowed his eyes, glancing quickly from Peter to Nicolaj, the later looking more and more annoyed as time went on. “That was kind of a more, one on one thing you seemed to be going for.”

Peter’s eyes widened, a sudden burst of nervousness overcoming him, “R-Really, I uh…” He’s eyes moved towards Nicolaj and he breathed out deeply at the intense look in his eyes. 

“You start using that word as much as you were, and it starts losing its meaning.”

“I guess that is a good thing, I mean why would it have any…”

Nicolaj’s eyes glowed a dark colour and Peter found himself being silence by the sudden anger coming of the midlaner. 

“Really, is that how you feel?” He bristled and the air seemed to cool slightly. “If you are so flippant with telling people that you love them, then let me say something different – I care about you, more than I thought possible, more than I have cared about anyone else.”

He paused, and for a moment it seemed his words were caught in his throat. “And I’m confident enough to be able to say that without having to be fucking drunk to do so!” His words echoed off the walls, the pain evident in his voice as he shook his head, muttering something else darkly as he walked away.

The rest of the team turned to glare at Peter at this as he began to shuffle uneasily on his feet. “Oh, you really messed that up… come on, fucking seriously Peter.”

“What, what was I… I don’t even understand what just happened.”

Core shook his head, “You really don’t remember anything?”

“Not, really no…”

“You told him you loved him and that’s… that’s not really the half of it.”

Peter suddenly felt like he needed to sit down, “What…. What is the other half of it?”

**x-x-x**

He was sitting in front of one of the review computers, one of the scrims that he hadn’t been a part of playing on the double screen beside him – views of both the game as a whole and the view from his replacement. Nicolaj’s injured wrist sat on his knee, a brace covering it as he flexed it slightly.

The pain was still there, and he winced slightly, as the nerves burned. He had been so paranoid that the injury would get in the teams’ way of the fourth peat, but they had pulled through, he had pulled through. Now his concern was worlds, he couldn’t risk the injury getting any worse than it already was.

“Still studying games – aren’t you going to give yourself a break?”

Nicolaj didn’t even both turning around at the sound of Peter’s voice. “I made the win harder than it should be, I still need to get this match up right.” He felt Peter sit next to him and added, “I shouldn’t have to make us burn a ban on such a match.”

Peter noticed the match playing on the screen, the Akali, Sylas that seemed to always be a bane for his teammate. “Don’t take it all on yourself, we all contributed to that.” Nicolaj finally looked at him at this comment, raising an eyebrow as he did so. “Besides, didn’t we say we weren’t blaming each other anymore.”

“Huh,” Nicolaj looked back at the screen, moving his wrist and wincing again as he went to turn the computer off. “I will stop blaming myself when you do the same, which we both know isn’t going to happen any time soon.” He pulled the injured wrist close to his chest, holding it slightly as if the pressure would stop the pain. “Besides with this I don’t think I…”

“Nicolaj…”

“Look if all you want to do is talk about the games then I suggest you leave because that’s not…”

“I’m sorry, I hate myself right now – I am such a fucking idiot.” Peter took a deep breath and Nicolaj just glanced at him, as if waiting for him to continue. “You, ahem, I mean I – I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“What time do you mean, last night – or this morning?”

“Both.” Peter held out his hand to Nicolaj as he narrowed his eyes at this. “No, hear me out, I – I meant what I said last night but I still shouldn’t have said it, because well – well that is the kind of thing you do when sober so that you both remember it. And I really, really, shouldn’t have kissed you.” At this point he turned to look at him and offered him a small smile, “That is something that I robbed, us of…”

“Us?”

“Yeah kind of stupid of me to be drunk and not even remember the whole first kiss thing.”

“First?” There was a hint of a smile on Nicolaj’s face at this, “You say that like there will be more.”

“I… ah, I know I don’t deserve to ask anything after what I did, I know I am a coward, really – for not having to courage to realize what was happening, to admit it…. And then you just up and say it and I’m… I’m sorry, that I’m an idiot and I’m sorry that it took me being drunk and I’m sorry that I can’t remember what your kiss tastes like and…”

Peter’s rambling was interrupted by Nicolaj moving forward, placing one hand on the ADC’s chest and pressing his lips tightly on his. It was quick but full of a burst of emotion, Peter found himself completely stunned as Nicolaj pulled back and grinned at him.

“Apology accepted.”

Peter sat in stunned shock for a moment before shifting as he moved closer to the midlaner, reaching out a taking Nicolaj’s hand as carefully as he could. Nicolaj flinched at the contact at first but before Peter could pull away, afraid of having aggravated the injury, Nicolaj closed his hand around him and shifted himself, moving to lean against Peter, placing his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Nicolaj asked softly in the silence that had gathered around them, his voice tired and small

Peter pulled him a little bit closer, something snapping in him, a kind of protective monster rearing up in him. 

“Of course, always.”

There was a small silence once more, and it was Nicolaj that broke it, his voice sleepy with a hint of teasing it. “Just so we’re clear, I am still super, duper mad at you right now and I have every right to scream at you angrily at some time in the future, right.”

“Yeah, that is totally fair.”

Nicolaj made a humming sound at this, and shifted even closer to Peter, letting the ADC pull him into the hug and happily letting his body relax. Yes, this was great -he would yell at him later.


End file.
